Innocence
by Hjmiller56
Summary: The second wizarding war is over and Draco Malfoy gets a second chance if he decides to take it. Along the way he makes a friend who shows him that his past doesn't have to define him.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy leaned on the railing in front of him, gazing out at the forest that lay below. A lot had changed for him the past 6 months. Voldemort was gone, his family shamed, and his life left in limbo. For the past 6 months the Daily Prophet had published nothing but the reconstruction of Hogwarts(it had been decided that the school wouldn't reopen till the spring semester), The Ministry of Magic trying to put itself back together, and the trials of Death Eaters. His family had laid low, remaining at their manor. Then the letters, each one calling them to stand trial. His father's was to be first, Draco's last. He had watched the start of his father's trial with anticipation. But his father had been there before he laid names and hiding places before the jury and was set free, with several stipulations. Lucius was to remain at his estate for the remainder of his life. The ministry was to be allowed to search the entire estate for any magical artifacts. His father also now bore a charm on him that would notify the ministry of any magic that Lucius did. It was a rather ingenious charm Draco thought. If was removed or altered by anyone but the casters it would kill the bearer of the charm.

Then it was Christmas and the trials went on recess till after the holidays. On January 2nd his mother, Narcissa, and him received letters from the Department of Magical Law stating when their trials would convene in the coming weeks. Their trials and sentencing were expected to be short. Everything that had happened in the past few years came crashing down on his. He ran. Draco hadn't known where he was going at the time, he just wanted to get as far away as possible. He didn't want to confront everything he had done.

That's how Draco had ended up in America. Standing on a platform overlooking a valley below. He had found a wizard hotel that existed in someplace called Santa Fe, New Mexico. Got himself a room and wallowed in his thoughts for the past week. He read the news papers following his mothers trial. It was to conclude that day, her sentencing handed. His trial was to start in two days, the Daily Prophet was already speculating on where exactly he might be since had not been attending his mothers trial.

Draco was so absorbed in his thoughts that at first he didn't notice the young women who leaned on the rail next to him.

"Beautiful spot isn't it?" She asked. Of course today of all days someone would try to interact with him.

"Bugger off," is all that he could muster up. He small her smile a bit. Somehow that made him borderline furious. "What could you possibly find funny about I telling you to scram?"

He finally turned to face her. He was put off for a moment. Leaning against the rail was a young women he estimated to be about his age, dressed in athletic apparel, blond hair pulled back into a pony tail. She looked like any normal muggle he'd ever seen.

Draco saw her smile widen just a bit before it disappeared altogether. "I saw you standing there staring off into space. Thought maybe you were some east coast lad who had come to see his girlfriend or something and things had gone terribly wrong. You looked so…." He saw her try to come up with the right word. "Distant. As if you were a thousand miles away. Now I see you are. You aren't some east coast lad, no you're from Europe. If I were to guess I would say somewhere in Great Britain."

Draco just stared at her. Obviously she wasn't going anywhere. She continued speaking "You know what they call this spot? It's called thinker's ledge. The story goes that anyone who stands here for more than a minute is contemplating something very serious."

Draco had to admit that she had intrigued him just a bit. "Whys that?"

"Well look at the view its not very appealing."

For the first time Draco actually noticed the view before him. It was rather unappealing. The snow seemed to have melted away even though it was still cold out. Most of the trees looked dead and the ones he supposed were alive but missing their leaves grew at very odd angles. The earth was in odd patches of green grass, dead grass, and patches of mud.

"It is a rather dreadful view." He saw her smile.

"That's the story though. Nobody stands there to admire the view that's for sure. Well except maybe those of us who know the real story behind the valley below."

Draco had to admit that she was intriguing him just a bit his annoyance petering away. He arched an eyebrow. He saw her flash a smile before she continued.

"The story goes that two great wizards long ago had a duel in that valley. It was a long and bloody duel; I believe it was fought over a girl if I'm not mistaken. Anywho so much magic was cast that day that it permanently scarred the land leaving it like we see it today."

Draco stared at her for a minute trying to figure out if she was serious or not. Finally, he did the only thing he could think of He asked, "You can't be serious? That sounds like utter hogwash to me."

She smiled and replied. "You got me. I just made that up. No one really knows though why that piece of land looks like the way it does though."

She settled into silence seemingly deep in her own thoughts. Draco fell back into his own thoughts almost forgetting she was there for a time. After some time, she spoke again this time it was quieter more like she was talking to herself and not him.

"Isn't funny how after a tragedy everyone mourns those who were lost but nobody mourns for those who survived. Nobody mourns for those who lost love ones and have to learn to live without them. Nobody mourns for the loss of innocence. Not just of the victims but of the one who cause the tragedy. Nobody thinks about how hard it is for everyone to find forgiveness. The victims to forgive their attacker and the attacker to forgive themselves if they so choose.

Draco looked at her startled. "Why do you mourn for the attacker? They were they bad guy."

She turned to look at him straight in the eye with a hint of a smile, "You know for a guy who wanted me to 'bugger off' not long ago you sure are asking a lot of questions." Her smile faded quickly though as she kept speaking turning back to look over the valley,

"I see the loss of innocence. Many of those who committed crimes were victims themselves. Whether it was they way the were brought up or a tragic event that happened to them as. There's always a back story."

They slipped back into silence. Finally, Draco spoke again, "You think they can really be forgiven?"

"Yes and no. Like all things it takes time. Hate and disgust will be the first things they will feel from those around them. I believe that certain crimes can never be forgiven but a victim can come to understand why the attacker committed those actions. But the attacker must show some kind of remorse. Show that they still have humility left in them."

Draco pondered what she said. Without knowing it she had stumbled upon the very reason he was standing there today. The very reason he was struggling to understand. Draco came from a very proud family, one that never admitted their faults. What he had done during the second wizarding war was wrong he knew that. Even if he couldn't admit it to himself. It was sometime before wither spoke again and when Draco did it was with great trepidation,

"I ran away. That's why I am here." He spoke quietly at first. "When I got the notice that my trial was to be held I just bolted. I left my mother to go through her trial alone"

He stared off into the distance not looking at her. Draco waited for her reply.

She spoke after a time, "Whatever you did doesn't matter. What matters is if you can live with yourself. Ask yourself why you did it, not the superficial one but the deep down the real reason you did it. You bolted, obviously no one knows where you are. Can you live with yourself if you continue to hide instead of facing the jury for your crimes? Can you live with yourself knowing that whatever you did caused the loss of innocence in someone else…..and in yourself."

She looked down at her watch and back up at him. "I am afraid I must go I have a job interview in a couple of hours and it is quite a distance from here."

Draco looked at his own watch and was surprised by how much time had passed. When he looked back up she was positioned with her back to the rail right next to him, leaning over she whispered in his ear,

"I would be careful on how obvious you were with that thing." She nodded in the direction of his pocket where his wand was sticking out. "M.A.C.U.S.A doesn't take kindly to wizards exposing magical objects to no-maj's. And no-maj's here are harder to fool than their European counter parts."

She quickly shoved off the railing and started to walk off as Draco whipped around in surprise. She was halfway down the path till he came up with anything to say, "I never did get your name!"

Draco grimaced that probably was the cheesiest thing he had ever said in his life. Still she turned around jogging backwards and answered, "Anthea!"

He turned back to the railing pondering what Anthea had told him when his brain finally caught up to everything that had just happened. He turned back around to run after her but he couldn't see her anywhere. In the moment he didn't see it but there was a bird right around the spot where she had been. Draco began the walk back to the inn he was staying at. Anthea had to be a witch that would be the only thing that made since. He thought about the evidence before him. She obviously knew what his wand was. They had been standing outside for over an over an hour in 25-degree weather, she had only been dressed in running pants and a sweatshirt hardly thick enough to keep a stationary person warm. Plus, she hadn't shown any signs of being cold. She must have charmed hers left to stay warm. That's what he had done after all.

On that long walk back to his room Draco's mind began to wander back to their conversation. By the time he had reached his room he had made up his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Draco saw Anthea was on the last day of his 5-day trial.

He had been eating breakfast the next morning when he read his mother's verdict. Narcissa received the same terms as his father, however after fifteen years she would be released from all bonds if she did not fall back into her death eater ways. This was due to a witness who had come forward in favor if her character. Unfortunately, the American newspaper didn't name who the witness was. Draco left via floo the day of his trial. He considered going to the manor first to see his parents but decided against it. So instead he went straight to the ministry.

Neither of his parents were in attendance of his trial, both having to remain at Malfoy Manor. Draco thought his trials went about as horribly as he expected. It had been decided that with the severity of the corruption that had been obtained within the ministry that all proceedings would be overseen by the International Confederation of Wizards to ensure fair trials and sentencing. The council in charge of his trial seemed surprised when he walked in that morning. Draco got some pleasure after seeing the surprise written across the faces but it was quickly replaced by a feeling of dread that started deep within his stomach.

Draco's trial seemed to be full of surprises. After reading the charges brought against him, assault, aiding and abetting, and accessory to murder, the council announced on the first day that the trial would one more of character than actions. This was because he was underage when many of his crimes has taken place. An anonymous witness had come forward in favor of Draco. The same one that had come forward for his mother. Memories were shown absolving him of many of his charges. As he watched the memories played before the council it became clear of who's they were. The first one showed Draco and Albus Dumbledore in the clock tower and Draco's hesitation at killing. The second was in his families' manor when he failed to identify Harry Potter as the man that had been captured. It also showed the fight that he failed to become a part of only defending himself. A couple other brief memories were shown, ones he assumed came from his mother, that showed the pressure Draco was under from his father and the threats his family had faced if Draco failed.

Draco was stunned as he watched the first memories play, they were obviously those of the one and only Harry Potter. Harry Potter had come forth to defend the very person who had for so long taunted him.

From there the trial took a turn in Draco's favor. In fact, Draco felt as if it was not him who was on trial but his parents. The phrases "product of his environment," "Not the master of his own will," and "A conflicted child who had no chance of finding the right path," were said during the first few days of his trial. It was determined that an unorthodox method was to be used on him if he agreed. On the third day Draco would willingly submit to a memory scouring. He had the option to refuse but his defender thought that it would be a good choice. So there he sat letting a bunch of old witches and wizards dig through his memories quietly muttering to themselves about Draco's past. The fourth day the discoveries made were presented to the jurors. The charge of accessory to murder were dropped. As the judge stated it could be visibly seen through Draco's memories that he wanted no part in the killing of a person. Since Dumbledore had arranged his own death Draco was at no fault.

So there he was the fifth day waiting for the verdict and sentencing to be read. When he saw her enter the court room. Standing next to one Minerva Mcgonagall was the very girl that had lead him to be in the court room that day. Anthea. He almost didn't recognize her at first. She was dressed in a black high collared shirt and pants with copper colored knee boots. Overtop she wore a robe very similar to the one Mcgonagall often wore. It was a deep shade of turquoise that seemed to change colors to a brilliant shade of green and purple as she moved. It had long draping sleeves with a single bird clasp holding the robe shut. Anthea's blonde hair was pulled back into a low bun and a black hat sat on top in the same style that he had seen Fluer Delacour wear so long ago in his fourth year. On the hat Anthea appeared to have put several small feathers that matched the colors of her robe. He thought Anthea could have been a mini- Mcgonagall if it hadn't been for the fact that what she was wearing looking more modern than his old professors.

Before Draco had time to ponder why she was there or for that fact why Professor Mcgonagall was in attendance the Judge began to speak. The prosecutors gave their final speech, stating that Draco was a criminal and deserved to be punished for his crimes. As they spoke what Anthea had said to him crept into his mind. Slowly he leaned over to whisper in his defender's ear, "I would like to give my closing argument if I may, in fact I insist that I do."

Draco's defender looked at him with wide eyes. Before the defender could argue with Draco the prosecutors finished their statement and state down. As Draco stood up hushed whispering went through the crowd. He turned to look at Anthea and then turned to the jury and began speaking,

"I'm not going to stand here and claim I'm an innocent man. As you have seen I have committed many crimes against my fellow witches and wizards. Treated those I thought were beneath me with unfailing cruelty. I am not going to say I am a changed man either. I still believe many of the things my parents taught me."

Draco heard his defender groan behind him,

"I always had a choice in my actions, even if I don't admit it to myself. I am never going to be a 'good guy' but I am tired. I am tired of being the bad guy. I want to change even if it's a small change. I ask that you give me the chance to change, but not expect the world of me. I grew up with parents who hated mud-muggleborns, who supported Voldemort. I always had a choice in my actions even if it didn't seem like it at the time."

Draco turned and walked back to his chair in that silent court room. He looked at Anthea and just for a moment he thought he saw small smile and nod come from her pointed in his direction. The jury then left and went to decide his fate. The silence of the courtroom slowly turned into a dull roar. Minutes turned into hours as they waited. Members of the press began coming and going, probably to send updates to their superiors. His defender began to furiously whisper at him about how that closing statement had just lost him the trial. He was surely going to Azkaban now. "What could you possibly have been thinking to throw it all away like that?!"

Draco sighed. "Humility. I decided to show some humility. At the end of the day I have to live with myself. If I have to rot away in a cell or even in my families' manor at least I will do it with a clear conscious."

His defender just stared at him and didn't say anything to him for the remainder of the time. After what felt like an eternity to Draco but in reality was 4 hours his mind began to turn back to Anthea. He wandered why she was there, if she was still there. He turned slowly. There she was sitting in the top row seemingly reading over notes of some kind. Mcgonagall was gone however.

Draco's head whipped back around as the door to the jurors opened with a bang. Out poured the twenty witches and wizards that would decide his fate along with one Professor McGonagall. A hush fell back over the room and hurried movement began around him as people tried to find a seat.

"Witches and Wizards of the jury have you reached a verdict?" Asked the judge after he became seated in his chair.

The elected spokesman of the jury stood up, "We have you honor. On the charge of assault, we find the defendant guilty. On the charge of aiding and abetting known criminals wanted in connection with multiple crimes we find the defendant guilty."

A dull roar started after the verdict was read.

"I will have silence in my courtroom," the judge roared, "Thank you jury man you may be seated. Mr. Malfoy would you please stand?"

Slowly Draco stood,

"Mr. Malfoy you are an interesting case to sentence. I do not feel you would benefit from time spent in Azkaban, nor banished to your estate, however as your verdict reads you are guilty of crimes against the wizarding world."

The judge seemed to pause whether to build suspense or to gather his thoughts Draco wasn't sure,

"Therefore I took sometime in finding a sentence that would fit you nicely. You shall bear the trace charm for the next five years. Any magic that is done must be appropriate for the situation and of no malicious intent. Furthermore, you are to spent the next two years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There you will assist in repairing the school and other duties seen fit by Headmistress McGonagall. You are to report there in two days' time. You will be given a housing and your needs taken care of. Consider this mandated volunteer work."

Draco slumped back into his chair. Somehow this was so much better and worse than he expected. He raised his head as the judge began to speak again.

"Mr. Malfoy consider this a time to reflect on yourself. You are being given more freedom than many will think you deserve. Prove to me and the others that you are deserving of it."

The next hour was a blur for him. Documents were put before him to be signed. Charms were placed. Members of the press wanted statements. Draco did as he was told and before he knew it he was stepping out from the manors fireplace.


	3. Chapter 3

His parents were in the library that contained the fireplace he arrived in. Almost if they had known he was on his way, they probably did, after all they still had plenty of allies in the ministry. His mother got up from the chair she was sitting in and gave him a swift hug. What came next was expected. The yelling started, almost entirely from his father like normal. The questions of where he had been started off the tirade, followed swiftly by the questions of loyalty to the family, and ending with how idiotic his little speech had been. 'A Malfoy never admits anything; they play their cards to their advantage.'

Draco stood taking it with shoulders square and face blank. His mother stood in the background only watching. His father slowly got closer and closer. It finally ended with a hard shove from Lucius as he exited the library. It was quiet for a moment than his mother spoke very quietly, "So where were you?"

"Some little wizard hotel outside of Santa Fe, New Mexico." Draco replied just as quiet. He straightened his suit, before looking up to see his mother's reaction.

"New Mexico, as in America?" His mother sounded stunned. And if he was honest with himself defeated as well. She looked at Draco for conformation. He nodded. "How did you end up there?"

"Honestly I don't know. I just jumped in the floo network. Before I knew it I was landing in some innkeepers fireplace. Took me a minute to realize where I was. After I came back I stayed at the Leaky Caldron during my trial. But you probably knew that."

His mother nodded.

"If I was honest it was probably the farthest place I could think of at the time and the night before I had been reading an article in the prophet about some research being done there."

"Why did you run, Draco? You had your father and I worried." His mother sat down in one of the chairs facing the fireplace, Draco followed suit.

"I don't know."

He paused, wondering if he should tell his mother the truth. Of all the people in the world his mother was one of the few people who he trusted. But he knew she would tell his father. His father in turn would yell at him,

"I think it all just hit me. The consequences became real. Fathers endless lectures on how I had failed this family, how to act at the trials. So I ran."

'I'm going to be out of the manor for a while what did he have to lose' Draco thought to himself .

His mother was silent for a time. Something that wasn't uncommon for the Malfoy family. She walked over to a shelf with a couple of goblets and a bottle of wine. Pouring them both a glass she ask,

"Why did you come back? You were in America you could have hidden there. We have no ties, no one would have thought to look for you there. You could have started a new life."

"I was going to. I honestly had it all planned out. Then one morning a week ago I went for a walk in the nearby forest, honestly I don't know why. I stopped at this overlook, I had to have been there for an hour just staring off into space, deep in my thoughts. This girl just shows up"

Draco took a drink from the goblet his mother had contoured up. Narcissa arched her eyebrow,

"Not like that, she wasn't flirting. She said she saw me standing there looking a thousand miles away. She thought I might have been 'Some east coast lad who had come to see a girl and things had gone terribly wrong."

His mother burst out laughing, "Your joking right?"

Draco smiled just a bit, "I wish I was. I told her to 'Bugger off' but she just stood there. She started to talk about the valley below the overlook. Thinkers Ledge is what she called it, because the view was so ugly that no one but those deep in thought would stay there long. I hadn't noticed at first but it was an atrocious view."

Again he took a sip of his drink,

"She made up what I thought was a ridiculous story at the time of a wizards duel that had scarred the land."

His mother made a questioning sound

"I thought it was ridiculous because she looked like an ordinary muggle. After a time, the conversation stopped and we both were staring off into space till she spoke again. She started talking about tragedy and how she mourns for the survivors and attackers alike. Not to go to in depth about the conversation but basically said that that even the worst of the attackers have a backstory. That there was a reason they became the way they were. That the victims may never forgive the attacker but they may be able to reach an understanding. But the villain has to show some humility. Then I surprised myself, I told her I ran from my trial. She didn't ask what I had done she just asked me if I could live with myself if I didn't go back."

"That's why you came back?" His mother asked. "You didn't think you could live with yourself?"

"I don't know." The conversation petered off for a time. Then he thought about the rest of the conversation. "That's not the strangest of it though. She left but not before she got close enough to whisper in my ear."

His mother looked the most intrigued he had ever seen her. "What did she say?"

"She said and I quote, 'M.A.C.U.S.A don't take kindly to wizards exposing magical objects to no-maj's. And no-maj's here are harder to fool than their European counter parts.' Then she walked off. It took a moment for my brain to catch up but I realized what she meant. My wand was sticking out of my pocket since I had charmed my clothing to keep me warm. Then I realized she had been standing there in running tights and a sweatshirt, hardly clothing warm enough to keep you warm during an hour long conversation in 25 degree weather with snow on the ground."

"She was a witch." His mother concluded.

"That what I thought. Then I got confirmation today. She was at my trial, " Another drink from his goblet. His mother about spit out the sip she had just taken.

"What?!"

"No joke. There I was waiting for the trial to start this morning. In she walks with none other than Professor McGonagall. They sit down in the top row and stayed there for the whole day."

His mother seemed to be pondering the story Draco had just recounted,

"That sure is a strange story I have to admit. I just have one question for you."

For the first time in Draco's life he thought his mother look a bit impish.

"Did you get her name?"

The question caught Draco off guard, "Of course I did mother. You did teach me manners after all." He left out the part where he shouted after her as she jogged off.

"Well?" Mother prodded.

"Well what?"

"What was her name, silly?"

Draco felt foolish. His drink must be going to his head. "Anthea. Her name was Anthea."

Draco and his mother fell back into silence again. "I am sorry mother that I ran. I left you to fend for yourself at your trial."

His mother sigh, "There is no reason to apologize. You have been under a tremendous amount of pressure the last year and you were bound to crack eventually."

Not long after Draco retired to his room. Quickly falling into a restless sleep filled with haunting dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Draco was woken by Luger, his family's house elf, telling him that breakfast was to be served in half an hour. Draco quickly washed up and put on fresh clothing. As he entered the dining room he saw his parents already sitting at the table sipping on tea and reading the Daily Prophet.

"Ah Draco my boy a letter came for you early this morning," Lucius stated as if nothing had happened the night before.

Draco sat down at the table thinking that if he imagined hard enough he could almost believe it was ten years ago before anything had happened. The dream was shattered though when he looked up and saw his face on the front page of the Daily Prophets his parents were reading. Nothing was said as Luger magiced in the family's breakfast of eggs, toast, and sausage. The only noise that broke the silence during the meal was the clatter of cutlery on the china. His father soon left to work on some correspondences. Draco thought it humorous that no one mentioned the sentences that had been handed out.

After finishing his meal Draco finally reached for the letter. He was surprised to note the Hogwarts crest on the envelope before he opened it.

 _Good Morning Mr. Malfoy,_

 _I am writing to inform you on what is expected of you when you reach Hogwarts tomorrow. First and foremost, arrangements have been made for you and your belongings to arrive by Floo straight to the Headmistresses office tomorrow morning. Upon arrival you will be provided living arrangements in the castle. Your living quarters will include the basic furniture necessities such as a bed, sizable desk, wardrobe, dressing table, and a small couch. It will also include a private bathroom._

 _You are to dress in a respectable manner at all times while working in official capacity, although at times some of your duties may involve your clothing to get dirty. Please be advised. When your time is your own your attire is to be respectable when outside of your quarters bit need not be as formal as your work attire._

 _As for your duties around the castle those will vary from day to day. As the judge stated at your trial your primary duty will be the restoration of Hogwarts. While the most of the cosmetic damage to the castle has been patched there is still a lot of underlying damage that needs to be fully restored, patches need to be made whole again, and there are many classrooms that need to be fully restored. Do not think you will be working alone, there will be older students and professors by your side._

 _When all repairs have been made to the castle and grounds it is the intent of mine to find tasks that suit your interest and also serve the greater good of the school._

 _Cordially,_

 _Professor McGonagall_

 _Head Mistress of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Draco read and re-read the letter several times before he set it down. It infuriated him that he seemed he would be treated as nothing more than a servant. Furthermore, it occurred to him that he would be working in the castle at the same time as many of his former classmates would be finishing their interrupted seventh year. Finally, he stood up to start packing.

"Draco before you go you might find the article on page 12 of the Prophet of some interest." His mother handed him the paper as he walked by.

After making his way back to room Draco set down on his bed and opened the Daily Prophet to page twelve. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary till a picture next to a small article caught his attention.

 **Hogwarts Youngest Professor to Date?**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is proud to welcome the newest addition to their teaching staff, Anthea McGonagall. After struggling for a time to find a Professor to step into the vacated transfiguration instructor position that was created after Professor McGonagall became the new Headmistress the Headmistress and School Governors have come to a unique solution. Miss. McGonagall will be an Associate Professor of Transfiguration as well as assistant to the Headmistress. Headmistress McGonagall will continue to teach the upper level transfiguration courses while Anthea will teach the lower level courses and assist the Headmistress in administrative duties.

Twenty-year-old Anthea hails from a small wizarding community in Santa Fe, New Mexico in America. She graduated top of her class from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Having spent her seventh year interning with the Auror department of M.A.C.U.S.A, then becoming a full time auror, she is well versed in the many different uses of transfiguration. This past year she has obtained her First Class Masters of Transfiguration (highest class possible and youngest ever to do so) from the International Confederation of Wizards. A very Prestigious title that is rarely given.

As her name implies she is the great niece of Headmistress McGonagall. After struggling to find a transfiguration instructor since so many qualified personal are helping with repair after the war the Headmistress thought of her niece. The Headmistress was so concerned about hiring a family member that she left the governors to make the final decline to employee Miss. McGonagall. Numerous officials have stated her employment was solely based on merit and they are excited to see what she has to offer.

Draco stared of the picture after reading the article. Not only was he going to be able to see Anthea again but it appeared they would be working together as well. He spent the rest of the day packing. Since he was no longer a student sat the school Draco felt that he should spend some time going through the books he wanted to take. Although Hogwarts had an extensive library he had often found that it lacked in lighter reading. Thus an entire trunk was solely devoted to books and other academic materials. A shrinking charm helped everything fit. Finally, everything was packed and it was time for dinner.

Draco walked slowly down the stairs back to the dining room. Dinner seemed that it was going to be another silent affair. He silently hoped that his father wouldn't speak to him till he left.

"Draco I have been corresponding with several former colleges at the ministry and they seem to think that we should have no trouble getting your sentence as well as you mother and I's over turned in the next few months." Just like that the silence was crushed and hopes dashed.

"The judge seemed firm on his decision father." Draco hoped that this topic would be dropped very quickly.

"Yes he did but it is unseemly for a Malfoy to be performing physical labor. I will not have my son treated as a mere servant."

Draco became irritated. For once in his life he did something he had never done before. He told his father what he was really thinking.

"Funny you would say that father. Who was it that was saying just a year ago that we must be faithful servants to the Dark Lord? And you just said a Malfoy is never a servant? Correct? Bit of a hypocrite wouldn't you say? I am happy with my sentence. Why you ask? Because it takes me away from you. You and my mother will be prisoners in your own home for a long time. I will be free in two years. I will be able to live my life. A life I was robbed of when the Dark Lord took over our lives,"

Draco stood up and walked out before his father could reply or his mother try to change the subject. Right before he stalked out of the room he turned just for a second to look at his father who was turning and impressive shade of purple. That night he fell into a fitful sleep filled with the same nightmares that had haunted for months.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco woke from his fitful sleep early in the morning. After dressing in one of his finely tailor suits he headed straight for the fireplace in the library hoping to leave before his parents realized he was gone. A small groan escaped him when he saw his mother was sitting one of the chairs facing the fireplace as he entered the room.

"I figured you would try and leave early this morning." His mother softly spoke.

"Don't try and stop me, mother." Draco said with maybe just a bit more venom than he intended.

"I hadn't planned on it dear. I simply wanted to tell you a thought that occurred to me last night."

Draco maneuvered himself to sit in a chair opposite on his mother. After he settled himself his mother continued.

"It's about the girl, Anthea. I am rather ashamed it took me so long to piece together. The article said she was of relation to the Headmistress correct and you saw her with the Headmistress at your trial?"

Draco nodded.

"You might be careful of what you say around her. It wouldn't surprise me if McGonagall had sent her own niece to try and influence you to comeback for your trial. That woman really would do anything to see this family shamed."

Draco considered it for a moment.

"It's possible."

Then he hesitated something deep in his gut was telling him that wasn't the case.

"LUGER!"

Both Draco and his mother jumped in their seats as Lucius yelled for the house elf.

"Your father appears to be up. I suggest you get going."

Narcissa stood up to help Draco lift his trunks into the fireplace. Draco then stepped into the fireplace as well.

"Good luck my boy. Hopefully they let you come home to visit frequently."

After his mother hugged him quickly and then held out the Floo powder pot. Draco grabbed a handful and clearly stated "Headmistress's office Hogwarts." With a green flash he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco wouldn't say that his entrance into the Headmistress's office was of the graceful sort but he at least didn't fall on his face. His trunks on the other hand came tumbling out with absolutely no regard for grace. After straightening himself out he looked at the room around him. It was decorated differently than he had seen in the past. Dumbledore's office had been cluttered, full of magical artifacts and brightly colored objects, Snape's had been dark and impersonal, void of almost everything, but it seems Mcgonagall had decorated in a very streamlined sense. The office was full of brightness and warmth but was simply decorated.

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy."

Draco jumped at the voice having not realized that anyone else was in the room with him. Turning around to where the voice had come from he saw the Headmistress standing in to doorway of her office with a tray containing a variety of breakfast foods. She started to walk toward her desk,

"Why don't you clean the soot off of you face and come have a seat for a minute."

Draco took out his wand and cast a cleaning spell for both his clothing as well as his skin. After doing so he flicked his wand to right his trunk and clean them as well. Putting away his wand he moved to the chair in front of her desk.

"Your much earlier than I expected Mr. Malfoy."

"I apologize Professor." Draco left it at that feeling that he didn't owe her any explanation. Besides she really didn't look all that surprised.

"Its quit alright Mr. Malfoy. Before I show you to your rooms you and I are needing to have a bit of a chat."

She stopped talking to put jelly on a biscuit. Draco's stomach began to rumble at the smell of the bacon that was sitting just out of reach.

"Feel free to eat as much as you like. I am sure with your early arrival you failed to eat breakfast. The house elves in the kitchen always prepare enough to feed a small army."

Draco only nodded as he reached out to grab a few strips of bacon. He swore for a brief moment a smile appeared on McGonagall's face as he leaned over. The two of them ate in silence for a moment before the Headmistress spoke again.

"Mr. Malfoy I understand that you most likely have no desire to be here. I however have no such feeling's. The last two years here I saw how conflicted you had become."

She herself seemed conflicted about what to say next. "As you know much of the castle suffered substantial damage during to fight. Not just cosmetically but most of the underlying spells that make the castle the way it is and protected it were destroyed. Unfortunately, it took longer than expected to replace the protection spells. So most of the castle has only been patched cosmetically. That's where you come in. You will be assisting in restoring the castle to its former glory. Most of which will include complicated transfiguration spells, which if I recall was one of your better subjects. There will be grounds keeping included as well."

Another long pause as she finished a helping of eggs.

"Now as for your personal life here that is a bit more open. You are expected to keep the same hours as the other staff here. So roughly 8:00 to 5:00. Five days a week. The weekends are yours to do what you will, although there may rare times when you are asked to work on the weekends. You are restricted to the grounds and Hogsmeade. You may not leave for anywhere else, however for holidays you are more than welcome to visit your family. There is no restricted area's on the ground or in the castle so you may go where ever you please. The other staff and I are not your jailers. Any questions so far?"

"No Professor." Draco answered.

"Very good. Now you will be staying in one of the suites provided to staff who wish to live in the castle."

McGonagall chuckled when she saw Draco's eyes widen,

"What do you find so surprising Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco felt himself going a bit red from embarrassment. "I hadn't realized there was staff housing on the grounds professor that's all."

"Ah yes. We keep the location of the suites well hidden from students. It's the one place of solitude that those teachers living here can find. Most are attached to the professor's class rooms through secret passages but there are other ways of getting there as well. You will find the accommodations larger than the ones offered to you as a student, as well as quieter seeing as each staff member has their own set of suits. Now that brings up an interesting subject. As I said before the castle sustained tremendous damage including the staff housing. Several of the suites are currently uninhabitable leaving us a bit short on space. So I am afraid you and our newest teacher have drawn the short end of the stick. You two will be sharing a large suite till the others can be repaired."

If Draco had not been raised the way he had, his mouth would have been hanging open. Before he could say anything a parchment messenger flew into the office and landed in front of McGonagall. She opened it and read it. "I am afraid our conversation must be cut short. It seems Professor Sprout requires my help with a venomous plant that refuses to leave the courtyard. If you would please follow me."

Draco stood up, charmed his trunks to levitate behind him and began to follow behind the Headmistress. Down the stairs the two went only the sound of their footsteps echoing in the narrow stairway. Draco happened to wander what time it was and glanced at his watch see it was just now eight o'clock. He almost crashed into the back of the headmistress when she stopped suddenly.

"Aunt I am sorry I am late. I was up late last night working on lesson plans-" Draco heard coming from lower down on the stairs.

"Anthea is quite all right. I completely understand though I was looking forward to having breakfast with you this morning."

Draco wondered if that was the reason she was carrying so much food this morning.

"But if you don't mind dear these this is a fairly small staircase and I'm afraid it's just not quite big enough for three people."

He saw Anthea peak around the headmistress's shoulder to see who else was with her. "Sorry aunt," Anthea turned around to start walking back down the staircase, "I was looking over your lesson plans from previous years and found a few changes I would like to make based off of my experiences. Then I had a thought about adjusting the curriculum based of my experiences at Ilvermorny. That's why I went to sleep so late, actually slept on my desk, any way I wrote up an outline. I was hoping to discuss it over breakfast but I'll just sent it to your desk to look over when you have time."

Draco ducked as a folder flew past his head up to the office and he assumed the desk that was in there. "Any way if you like it I don't expect it to be implemented this year. I am sure it could use an experienced eye looking at it."

The three finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Draco stood uncomfortably waiting for directions. McGonagall spoke "Mr. Malfoy I would like you to meet Associate Professor Anthea McGonagall and as you may have guessed she is my niece. Anthea this is Draco Malfoy."

Anthea reached out to shake Draco's hand as McGonagall continued.

"Anthea if you would please show Mr. Malfoy to the rooms he will be staying in. Pomona is in need of my help in the courtyard."

"Not a problem." Anthea answered with a smile,

"Is there anything else that I need to see to?"

"Not at the moment dear. As I said at the staff meeting yesterday we are focusing on the final touches before the students arrive tonight."

Anthea nodded her understanding

"I will be off then-," McGonagall began to turn than seemed to have a thought pop into her head.

"Anthea I seemed to recall yesterday that there was a portion of the great hall ceiling that wasn't functioning properly. See if you can do something about it."

"Of course." With that the Head mistress walked off. The two left standing there awkwardly for a minute.

Anthea finally broke the silence,

"Let's get doing shall we. I have a busy day ahead of me. Let's head this way,"

Anthea pointed in a general direction,

"How much of her talk did Minerva get through before she was called away? And do you have any questions?"

Draco recounted what the headmistress had told her as they walked through the familiar corridors.

"Well she got through more than I thought she would. She's been so busy the past few weeks. Yes, you and I will be sharing a suite. Its rather large so it shouldn't be a problem and we will have separate bedrooms."

Draco realized that they were heading in the direction of the great hall. Anthea kept talking,

"Now each suite is connected to a professor's classroom via hidden passage but there is also a main entrance to the professors common room via hidden passage behind the great hall."

As they headed in the general direction a thought occurred to Draco, "How do you know the layout of the castle do well? I know the first few weeks here I was completely lost trying to find my way around."

Anthea flashed a smile. "Well it helps that I'm not eleven,"

Draco smiled just a bit at her small joke. She did have a point after all.

"I also spent several weeks every summer here with Minerva since I can remember."

She saw the questioning look Draco gave her, "My parents would travel for business then and the places they would go weren't exactly kid friendly. My aunt and uncle would often go with them and my grandparents couldn't keep with me or my cousin so I got to spent time with my great aunt. My parents blame her for my transfiguration skills."

As they drew near to the great hall Draco finally noticed the clothing she was wearing. Jeans tucked into knee high boots, a purple flannel shirt half unbuttoned with what appeared to be a tank top underneath. Her blond hair in a loose practical braid. He could help but it her outfit was practically fashionable and maybe a bit American. He found it quite a stark comparison to the clothing he normally saw with the professors, he thought she could pass as a student.

Finally, they entered the great hall and immediately he saw how much damage the battle had really done. At first glance it seemed to be the hall but if he looked closely he could see the back window was new. There were cracks that weren't there before and it just had an over look of distress. He suddenly felt a pain of guilt. He had caused some of the destruction. He was torn from his thought when he heard Anthea speak again.

"Ah I can see the patch of ceiling over there that she was talking about. Looks easy enough to fix."

Draco looked up and indeed a third of the ceiling over the teachers table was a completely different color than the rest of the hall. She fixed an eye on Draco as they crossed the hall,

"Im not sure if my Aunt mentioned it but you're not expected to attended meals in the great hall. You may if you would like to and would be given a seat at the head table. However, if you would like you may eat in your suite, it has its own kitchen or you can order something from the elves, or you can eat in the kitchen."

They reached a door just behind the head table and entered. Draco recognized it as the one the tri-tournament champions had walked through after they had been called. The room beyond appeared to be a trophy room. Anthea walked over to the fireplace and tilted a trophy that appeared to be for a wizarding school's potions making championship from several hundred years ago. To the left of the fireplace a hidden door opened.

"Most professors used this if they are coming to a meal straight from their rooms." Anthea explained. Past the door was an upsloping passageway. It was fairly short and ended in what he assumed was a common room. It looked to be a cozy library environment. It was larger than the slytherin common. Carpet covered the floors, several large tables were placed about, bookshelves over filled with books lined the walls, large couches and chairs circled the 360 fireplace in the middle of the room. A small kitchen was on one side. Draco thought it was a rather impersonal room.

"The kitchen over there has drinks more suited for adults. Most choose to spend their free time in their own rooms I have found but I have been told though that occasionally a great debate has been prone to spring up down here. Off to the left and right are the hallways leading to the individual suites."

She pointed to the general direction of the one to the right then started off the hallway to the left.

"Most of the suites have a name card stating who resides there. Both hallways sort of span the length of the school."

They walked down the hallway for a minute passing various doors and other corridors. They turned right down one. Before they stopped at a door.

"Our suite was formally occupied by my aunt but as you can guess she has since moved into the headmistress's rooms in her office. Each door knob is magiced to recognize the person living there. Go ahead try the door."

Draco reached out to turn the knob. The door opened without much difficulty. Draco walked in and was surprised to see how big the room really was.

"Before you say anything I have done the math. I am pretty certain at this point that there's an enlarging charm on the rooms. There's no way it should be this big without it."

Anthea gave him a minute to adjust.

"The door over to the right takes me down to my classroom office. You are free to use the entrance anytime as well if its closer. Remind me to show you how the secret passage work from my office sometime. The stairs on the left will take you to your bedroom and connected bath. Feel free to have a look around and make yourself at home. Your more than welcome to change the colors of the walls and furniture to fit your taste. Any questions?"

Draco shook his head.

"Alright well I will let you get settled in. I'm going to go see if I can't take care of the ceiling. After your finished settling in why don't you come and join me. The extra help would make it go faster."

Then she walked out the door leading back down the hall and was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Draco did was head up to his assigned room and finally put down his hovering trunks. After exploring his room for a moment Draco decided that it was much better than he expected. It was smaller than his room at the manor but not uncomfortably small either. It had a larger window that over looked the broom training grounds, full sized bed, wardrobe, dresser, a book shelf, and a large comfy looking chair with a side table. Off on one side was a doorway leading to the privy which he walked through to explore further. It was on the smaller size but perfectly comfortable once again, and If nothing else, Draco thought he could charm it to feel larger.

Back in his bedroom Draco charmed his things to settle themselves in. It was a relatively quick process with only a few items were in need of guidance, the pictures needed to be told to sit on the dresser and his comb couldn't decide between the bathroom and the dresser. A quick look around told him that the room still looked bare. Maybe he would take off the offer to paint the walls eventually. The green bedspread and chair offered little color.

A chiming coming from the castle clock told Draco that it was now nine thirty. He made his way back down the stairs to explore the main room in the suite. There were two chairs and a couch in front of the fireplace along with a coffee table and a couple old end tables, along the walls were several book shelves some of which were already filled with books, another was completely empty which Draco assumed was for him. Two desks lined the walls with the bookshelves, again one was empty and the other was covered with odd looking books. A four-person table was in the room as well near the kitchen that Anthea had mentioned being there. A cranberry colored carpet covered the floor and the furniture was of an emerald shade. A lighter shade of blue had been added to the walls.

Draco ventured over to the shelves to take a look. Most were books some academic sort. There seemed to be several personal photo albums and books about Quidditch. There were some muggle looking books as well. Draco was surprised when there were several sheet music books sitting on one of the shelves.

He moved next to look at the desk with all the paper and odd looking books. He picked up one of the books to inspect it. It had spiral binding down one side on the inside was hand written notes on lined sheet of paper. He found the whole thing a bit odd really. He put it down and inspected something else. This item had a hard cover on the outside with some sort of weird material coving it. When opened there were sheets of the same lined paper but this time held in place by metal rings that appeared to open and close attached to the cover. Again there were hidden written notes on the paper. Another book of the same type contained white paper with writing written by a type writer. The final thing Draco inspected from the desk appeared to be a writing implement of some sort but he couldn't figure out how it worked. There was no inkwell to be found . He put the item down and continued to look around the room.

The next thing that drew his attention was photographs on the mantle of the fireplace. He looked at them briefly, most appeared to be of family or friends. However something sparked his curiosity, hanging over the mantel were two different crests embroidered on cloth. The first one had a black background with a cranberry sort of flower shape in the middle outlined in gold, a blue shamrock shape was in the center of the cranberry with a different animal on each pedal, and golden ribbon woven between the blue and cranberry edges with the word Ilvermorny written on it in blue. The second crest was of a golden horned serpent wrapped around itself with its body making four points like a shamrock, around it was six green shamrocks encircled in blue, a cranberry background was behind the snake and outline the made crest in gold at the end. It was on a black background as well.

Draco felt hope swell within him when he saw the serpent. Maybe she shared the same sediments toward muggle borns. His eye caught sight of several brooms leaning up against the right side of the fireplace. On the mantle next to them was what appeared to be a journal. Draco found it curious that someone had so many brooms. He thought he would ask her about them later. He turned back to the photos. The first one appeared to be of Anthea's family in a park someplace, the next one was of seven students standing on the lawn in front of a castle with snow falling around them, another was a big group of people Draco recognized the Headmistress and Anthea in the group. The final picture caught Draco's eye the most, it was of Anthea and a young man cuddled together on a couch her left hand resting on his chest. Both looking deeply in love. The picture had been inscribed with a date of December 25th, 1997 Draco wouldn't have thought anything about the picture except for the fact that Anthea wore a ring on her ring finger.

Draco was jolted out of his thoughts when the clock struck ten. Although he wanted to do more snooping he decided to make his way back to the great hall.


	8. Chapter 8

After only one wrong turn Draco made it back down to the common room and into the passage that led to the great hall. He saw Anthea standing under the malfunctioning portion of the ceiling, staring up at it with wand pointed, muttering spells. The ceiling was rapidly changing colors, seemingly angered by the spells being forced upon it. The two portions almost appeared to be dueling against one another.

Draco walked up quietly behind her and watched. He may have to be here but it did not mean he had to offer any help. Anthea seemed to be in a battle of wills with the ceiling. Each time the two portions would seem to start forming together one would attack the other. Finally, Anthea lowered her wand and just stared at the ceiling muttering to herself. After looking for a moment she raised her wand again.

" _Unum"_

She spoke loudly almost as if she was speaking to a petulant child. The effect was immediate. The two portions of the ceiling were forced together rather violently. The two parts mixed together for a moment swirling different colors then sprung apart. Rumbling was heard through the hall. Anthea seemed to be staring is disbelief. Draco was finding the whole thing rather amusing.

"Well that makes absolutely no since."

It took Draco a minute to realize she was talking to him.

"Have you ever seen it react like this before?"

Draco shook his head,

"The only time I have seen it react even with the the smallest about of violence is when it's mimicking a thunderstorm. Even then its color of the sky, not just random colors."

Draco watched Anthea's face as she digested the information. He watched as something clicked in her brain. "I wonder" he heard her say. Before he had anytime to ask her what she was wondering Anthea tucked her wand into the top of her boot and disappeared. Fluttering where she had been was a hummingbird. The bird darted up into the rafters and appeared to be inspecting the top of the ceiling and the rafters. After a few minutes the bird flew back down and hovered at eye level for a second before shifting back into Anthea.

Draco just stared in disbelief the whole time.

"Well that explains it. There is a micro crack running the boundary line between the two ceiling portions. The sky that you see is like a projection but the actually ceiling structure is what is bewitched. That's the reason it doesn't what to reunite."

She pulled out her wand from the top of her boot and started speaking again,

" _lacunar reparo,_ "

Draco heard what could only be described as a zipper sound which as followed by a satisfying groan coming from the ceiling itself. Almost instantaneously the ceiling became seamless again.

"That should do it I believe. I'll come back and check on it a little later."

He stared at her almost speechless, almost.

"You're an animagus.?.?"

It came out as half statement have question. Anthea broke out in a fit of giggles which annoyed him,

"Care to let me in on the joke?" He growled.

Anthea seemed to focus on containing her fit of laughter before looking at him with a completely serious face.

"Did you honestly expect a transfiguration master to not be an animagus?"

He noticed that while her face was completely serious but her eyes were still sparkling in laughter.

Draco felt his face go red and decided to not respond with an answer. Of course she would be an animagus. He felt like an idiot. She smiled again and began speaking,

"Now unless the headmistress gave you an assignment today you are free to roam and do as you please. However I have a task if you are up for it?"

Draco just cocked an eyebrow. His annoyance with her laughter still lingering.

"The headmistress said you had a knack for transfiguration."

Draco nodded.

"Well as you can see the hall is put back together but not really finished. It still feels sad. I was thinking I would surprise everyone and finish it up. Make it Great again. Along with levitating the candles and some other small decorations that use to be found in here."

"Why should we bother?"

"Well for one it feels quite sad in here and I think all the returning students would appreciate it. I know those have been aiding in the reconstruction are disappointed on how slowly it gone."

"Why has it gone so slowly?"

In the background the clock chimed eleven.

"Various reasons I think. There was more underlying damage in some spots than they expected. The protection spells that needed replaced were unwilling at times. There were a lot of battle spells cast and the magical fallout needed to be dealt with. I think they just ran out time."

"Fallout?" Draco asked a bit confused.

"Hagrid was chasing doxies from the hallway outside the great hall, apparently. I was told some fourth year cast the spell during the battle. There have been other such problems, you heard about the venomous plant in the courtyard. That bugger is almost as big as me"

"Oh,"

"Yeah. My Aunt had been writing for months trying to convince me to come help out. I just couldn't get released from the Aurors office in time."

Anthea seemed to fall deep into thought for a minute. Draco couldn't help but think there might have been more to the story.

"Anyway I know how stressed out everyone has been and I thought it would be a nice surprise since the staff isn't expecting it."

Draco nodded in agreement. Again he couldn't help but feel guilty that he had been a part of it. However unwillingly it may have been.

"So what needs to be done?"

"Well mostly it's just making the hall whole again. Have you ever used the spell _restituam_ _illud_?"

Draco shook his head.

"It's all right is not a very common one. I only know it because my parents use it in their shop a lot. It works like a reparo spell but is a bit broader. It restores the object instead of just repairing it."

"What's the difference?"

"This and that. I could give you the textbook definition but it would bore you to death. What it breaks down to is reparo spells you have to define what they are fixing. Such as 'Oculus Reparo' itwh _restituam_ _illud_ it's a broad, point and shoot essentially. You can keep the spell going moving to different areas or broken things. It works on less powerful wands and brooms really well because it can also fix the magical elements of it. The other difference is reparo just fixes, restituam restores it to like new."

"So where do we start."

Somehow she had convinced him. Draco thought how odd it was for him to be talked into something. Especially that didn't benefit himself.

"I say we start on either side of the doors and work our way around on the walls and ceiling. Meet in the middle behind the teachers platform. Then work our way back doing the same thing to the floors and table."

Off they went. It took Draco a few tries to get the spell to stay constant. The first time he tried it fizzled in just a few seconds and wasn't much bigger than a hair. Contrasted against Anthea's which came out in a vertical line that was 12 inches long. The next attempt was better but only lasted a minute. Finally, on his third try he succeeded. It was not as big as hers and seemed to pulsate just a bit but he could tell it was working.

In a methodical fashion they pair went around the room. Pointing the spell at every square inch of the wall and ceiling. Once they got in a rhythm it went fairly fast. The longer he went the better Draco's spell became. Halfway through the clock stuck twelve.

Draco was pretty hunger after such an early breakfast. Anthea appeared next to him. "Your more than welcome to keep working but I am going to head to the kitchen for some lunch."

He stared at the wall for a moment considering his choices; he could go with her and get some lunch or finish his half of the hall and maybe get some time to himself. It almost didn't seem like a choice. His stomach was going to eat itself if he didn't go with her. So he followed after. He thought it was interesting, she wasn't ordering him about but simply asking him to do things. Giving him the choice.

As he walked pass the area's that they had just restored Draco had to admit it did look just a bit more cheerful.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco walked hastily to catch up to Anthea since he wasn't quite sure where the kitchen was actually located. They went down a staircase he knew led to the Hufflepuff basement and proceeded as if they were going back to the Great hall but just one floor lower. She came to a sudden stop in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit. She reached out and tickled a pear which turned into a door knob. Anthea turned the knob and the painting swung open to reveal the kitchen.

As they walked in he saw it was the same size as the Great Hall above them with the same rows of tables. A great fireplace was at one end. A hundred or so house elves were working on various tasks around the perimeter. He saw a couple of teachers sitting at a table deep in a discussion. One of the house elves approached the pair.

"Good afternoon Mistress Mcgonagall are you here for lunch?"

Draco saw Anthea smile at it, "Of course Bitsy. You wouldn't happen to have it ready?"

"If Mistress wants to take a seat Bitsy will bring it right over. I prepared broccoli cheddar soup for you today mistress with the other elves that is of course. I assumed you wouldn't want anything different." Bitsy seemed to have just noticed Draco standing behind Anthea, "Is mistresses friend eating with mistress?"

Anthea turned to Draco raising her eyebrow seemingly asking the same question. Draco nodded slightly. The elf turned and walked away to start plaiting the meal. Anthea moved to sit at a table near to the warmth of the fire. Draco decided to sit across form her. As the elf walked away he noticed that it wore actual clothing unlike the other elves in the kitchen who wore various forms of pillow cases.

A few minutes later the elf came back levitating three bowls of soup and a plate of bread. Draco was assuming that the extra bowl was for another person until the elf sat down next to Anthea. The things eyes were barely higher than the table itself. They all ate quietly for a minute till a thought seemed to pop into Anthea's head.

"I completely forgot to introduce the two of you. Draco this is my house elf Bitsy, Bitsy this is Draco Malfoy the one who will be staying in the spare room."

Draco was surprised by the introduction. Actually to be honest he was surprised by the whole situation. Never had he been introduced to an elf or had one eat at the same table. At the manor they were treated not much better than a piece of dirt "Bitsy is pleased to meet Draco Malfoy." The elf stood up on the bench and offered a hand. Draco ignored it, pretending to be engrossed in his soup. The look between elf and master didn't go unnoticed by him however.

"Bitsy how are you fitting in here?" Anthea questioned.

"Very well mistress. Bitsy has to admit that Bitsy finds the customs of the elves here a bit odd."

Anthea nodded in understand, "Well I did warn you Bitsy that elves here are not like elves from home."

"Mistress did warn Bitsy. But Bitsy must stay with Mistress. Bitsy has served Mistress to long now to see her go."

Anthea smiled at the comment and looked at Draco after taking a bite of bread. "Bitsy has served my family since before I was born. She watched me while my parents were working and played with me when I was younger. As I got older she became a loyal servant and confidante."

"So the elf works at Hogwarts now?" Draco inquired.

"Bitsy does not work for Hogwarts Mister Draco. Bitsy works for Mistress who works for Hogwarts." The elf seemed a bit agitated.

Anthea smiled and put an arm around the elfs shoulder. Draco shuddered at the thought of touching the thing. "Bitsy decided to come with me and I made arrangements with Minerva. She will serve me like she always has."

"But Bitsy will lend a helping hand in the kitchens if it is needed though. Bitsy has always had a knack for cooking." The elf added. Draco was appalled by the elfs manners. At home the thing would have been beaten senseless for even looking at someone. They fell back into silence as they finished the last of their meal.

"Bitsy did you decide if you wanted to stay in my rooms or with the other elves?" Anthea asked after she and the elf had finished.

"Bitsy will stay with the other elves if its all the same to mistress. Bitsy finds the accommodations quit pleasing and doesn't want to intrude on mistress." The elf reached for everyone's dishes before walking to a large sink in the corner. Anthea and Draco sat in silence for a bit finishing their drinks.

Finally Draco couldn't hold his disgust in any longer, "How can you talk to that thing like that."

"Like what?" Anthea seemed confused by the question.

"With-" Draco actually had to search his vocabulary for the right word. "Endearment. House levels are below wizards"

"You must understand Draco that European wizards and American wizards treat elves and other magical creatures very differently." Anthea stared directly at Draco, almost like she was challenging him, "In America most house elves are free and those who are not have served their families happily and do not wish to be freed. Bitsy and Poppy have served my family for a long time. Poppy works in my families shop for a salary. She is one of our most skilled employees. They are treated with dignity and in return serve their families faithfully. More so than many of their European counterparts."

Draco just glared at her and finished his spiced cider.

"Bitsy will be spending a lot of time in our suite. I expect her to be treated with kindness. She will not take orders from you unless I tell her she can and she will not serve you unless she is treated with dignity. Anyone who treats her with anything less than that will have to answer to me." Draco could not describe the look in Anthea's eyes as she spoke but it was with a cold resolute firmness.

Soon after Anthea stood up and left the kitchen, presumably headed back to the great hall. Draco sat on the bench starring into the fire a bit longer before he left as well. To the causal observer one might come to believe that Draco Malfoy was having an inner battle with himself as he stared at the fire. His face contorting from a half smile and a grimace.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco was just re-entering the Great Hall when the clock struck one o'clock. The clock was striking three when both of them finished restoring the hall. Looking around the Great Hall was gleaming, looking better than even when Draco was a first year.

Anthea sighed in satisfaction. "Yes I do believe that will do. Nice work with the spell by the way. Not many master it so quickly."

Just then Professors and Mcgonagall and Flitwick were entering the hall. Both stopped in their tracks and looked around speechless for a minute.

"What happened here?" The headmistress asked astounded.

"I had seen how stressed you were Aunt I thought it might be a pleasant surprise for everyone."

The two professors looked throughly impressed. "How did you get it done so quickly?"

"Well I had help, Mr. Malfoy here assisted and I used a spell from the shop. Worked quite nicely don't you think?" A thought seemed to pop into her head, "It was okay that I borrowed him Aunt? I didn't think you had any plans for him today."

"Oh yes it was quite alright." Mcgonagall stared at the hall seeming a bit stunned.

"If you don't mind me asking Anthea what spell did you use? I have never seen anything quite like it." Flitwick inquired.

" _Restituam_ _illud_ quite an easy spell to use once you get the hang of it really." Anthea went on to explain the same thing that she had told Draco.

"You must show it to me sometime dear." Flitwick smiled, "If this is any indication of your skills to come I think Hogwarts is lucky to have you. Where did you come by such a spell?."

"My parents use it in their shop. Wasn't quite sure it would work on such a large scale. But as you can see it worked quite nicely."

The headmistress turned an eye to Draco, "How much did you assist with?"

"About half." Was his curt reply.

"Well Mr. Malfoy I do believe we have found your assignment for the next few months. If you are capable of performing the spell on your own you will begin restoring the other parts of the castle. I think you could start inside and work you way out."

Draco nodded. He figured it could be worse and since it was still winter anything that would keep him inside would be fine.

"Very well Filius and I were just coming to get the candles and tables set before the students arrive at six o'clock. Anthea your help would be greatly appreciated if you have nothing better to do," A quick nod showed she would help, "Mr. Malfoy I expect you to help. If you hadn't been here already a parchment would have come your way."

Draco grudgingly got to work levitating candles and lighting them. It was tedious work, having to levitate a group of them then binding them to a spot in the air. Anthea had wandered to work next to Mcgonagall in order to discuss lessons leaving Draco to himself which suited him just fine. He was finding this whole day just a bit taxing and if he really admitted it to himself emotionally draining.

An hour and a half later the candles and tables were set to and everyone was headed to their rooms to change into clothing fitting of a feast. Draco knew he wasn't going to be attending the feast but headed back to his room anyway mostly because Anthea had asked if he wanted to see the hidden passage in her office. As they walked through the hall quietly Draco began to truly see how deeply the damage had extended through the castle. The worst of it was in the exterior of the building and the great hall and the area surrounding it. But scorch marks and chunks of missing rock could be found deep within the academic hallways as well.


End file.
